


The Wait

by sambyosis



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: And extremely self indulgent, FTM MC, Fluff, I wrote this when I was in the same situation, M/M, Male MC, Trans Male Character, so this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambyosis/pseuds/sambyosis
Summary: Zen's boyfriend had a rough audition, and he helps with that.





	The Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Damn Sam back at it again with the short fics. I'll write something longer next time I swear. This is for all you theater kids who have had a rough audition and didn't get a callback and are waiting for that final email. I know it sucks, so Zen is here to help.

MC sat in his boyfriend’s living room, staring at his phone while he refreshed his email over and over again. Zen peered out of the kitchen, concerned at how his boyfriend hadn’t moved in the last hour. He knew that MC had just had an extremely rough audition, but even then this was ridiculous. He walked over and snatched the boy’s phone out of his hand. 

 

“Hey! Zen!” he whined, reaching up to try and get it back. 

 

“Nope. You’re going to put that down and stop obsessing,” Zen said, holding MC’s phone up above their heads. 

 

MC frowned and crossed his arms, “It sounds like you’re implying that you don’t do the same thing.”

 

“I check it sometimes, but never to the extent that you do,” Zen replied, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend’s childishness. “Staring at your phone constantly isn’t going to help you.”

 

“It will because I’ll immediately know if I get a part or not!”

 

Zen didn’t budge, though. MC realized his trying to sway him was futile, so he collapsed back onto the couch and pouted like a child. HIs boyfriend saw how frustrated he was, so he sat down next to MC and pulled him close. 

 

“I understand the stress of wanting a role so bad that you think you’ll die if you don’t get it. And I know the frustration of not getting a callback and having to wait for the email to see if you even made the cast or not. You just have to be patient, babe,” Zen said softly. 


End file.
